Wait
by punkn1020
Summary: Takes place the night before the Lucas and Lindsey Wedding. One shot. Leyton.


Disclaimer : I own nothing. If I did season 5 would have turned out different for sure.

I love this song, Wait by Sequoyah Prep School, I had this idea for a story for a while I decided to do it as a one shot I didn't know how it would turn out. Let me know what you guys think. Takes place the night before the LL wedding.

_Wait up for me,  
I've been waiting around for you  
You are a million miles away and I don't know what to do  
And I thought maybe we could start over  
Cause I'm sick and tired of running  
Do you think maybe i could come over?  
Cause I'm pretty sure that you look stunning  
_

It was the night before the wedding, _his wedding to someone else_. I'm sitting in my office, well my office for now. I'm packing up my things while everyone in town is at the rehearsal dinner. I was invited of course but no one expected me to come but they ask me just the same to go. I still can't believe his going to marry someone else. That's why I've decided to go back to LA.

_  
Say bye, say goodnight  
_  
My flight leaves at midnight, no one knows I'm leaving except for Brooke, she told me to stop running, but I can't stay here I can't bear to see them live happily ever after. I hear the door open and close the foot steps are getting closer. I know its him, I don't have to turn around I know its him. I continue putting things into boxes I can't do this with him now.

"Were you even going to tell me good bye?" He asks barely above a whisper.

I still don't turn around I can't bare to look at him all I have to do is get through the next hour and half and I'm on my way back to LA away from all the heart ache. He walks closer to me as I continue with my packing, he places a hand on my shoulder as if to stop me but I just shrug his hand off.

"Peyt please" He says, man why does he have to call me that, he knows that's gets me everytime.

I turn around looking at the ground, I don't look up to meet his eyes I know if I look into those blue eyes I won't be able to hold back my emotions.

"Why are you here Luke?" I spat that out kinda harshly, I can see the hurt in his face.

"I came to see you, Brooke told me you were going back to LA, I had to see for myself"

He explains.

"Yeah I'm leaving tonight my flight leaves at midnight" I lean back against my desk arms folded at my chest finally meeting his eyes. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have told Brooke till I was on the plane. I can't believe he's here shouldn't he be with his wife to be rehearsing for the big day tomorrow.

"Don't go Peyt" He says simply.

My folded arms are now at my side and I swallow hard not believing what I just heard. Did he just tell me to stay? I would have given anything to have heard him say that to me 4 years ago right after High School graduation before I left to go to LA with Brooke.

"What?" I say with a voice I barely recognize as my own.

"Don't leave Tree Hill again, Peyt I don't want to lose you again" He puts his hands in his pockets looking to me for a response. I don't know what to say he has no right to say that to me he's getting married to someone else tomorrow and he expects me to say and watch?!

"I can't Luke, I can't stay here and watch you marry her and live your life together. I just can't do that, its too hard"

"What can I do to get you to stay and not get on that plane" He asks.

I laugh a small laugh, did he just ask me that? "Don't marry her Luke, call off the wedding"

"I love her Peyt, though she will always be my number 2 but I love her. It took me 2 years to be happy again, after you said no to me. I was so hurt when you broke my heart again. Lindsey loves me, its easy to love her, it not complicated like we were."

"Luke.." I begin to interrupt him. "No Peyton don't, our time has come and gone, I gave you my heart and you broke it and I have finally picked up the pieces, I can't go down that road again with you. I'm happy with Lindsey"

"Are you happy Luke, are you really? Cause if you're so happy then why are you here, why are you here the eve of your wedding standing in _my _office?" I yelling at this point, I just wanted to pack my things and get out of here why do we have to do this again.

_  
And I said wait one minute  
That is my heart in your hands  
And I wouldn't want you to forget it  
And leave me alone again  
_

"What about my heart Lucas….what about me? You said that you'd always love me but you're going to marry her?! You have no right to come here and ask me to stay. It's not fair Luke." A tear escapes my eye. I quickly wipe it away I refuse to let him see me cry.

"I will love you always Peyton, but you said no, I asked you to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together but you…said…no" Why must he continue to say this.

"No Luke I didn't say no! I said someday, I wasn't ready then but if I could take that back I would say yes to you every time Luke. I made a mistake a big mistake, if I knew then that saying no would lose you forever I would have said yes in a heart beat." By this point the tears are freely flowing and I begin to sob.

"I love you Luke I always will. It was suppose to be you and me always" He walks over to me and wraps me in a hugs as I sob into his chest.

"Shhh Peyt don't cry, I hate to see you cry." He pulls us apart and looks into my eyes. I don't want to hurt you Peyton, you are too important to me" He takes the pad of his hand and wipes away a tear that is flowing down my cheek.

_She says wait one minute  
That is my heart in your hands  
And i wouldn't want you to forget it  
And leave me alone again_

"Go Luke go back to her, I can't do this anymore. Go back to your future wife and start your new life tomorrow. I wish you happiness Luke, I'm just sorry its not me who you choose to be by your side when your dreams come true." I wipe away my tears and grab my box of things and walk past him toward the door. I turn around one last time and tell him "Goodbye Lucas" I walk to my car and put the box in the back.

_  
Say bye say goodnight  
_

He runs out after me yelling "Peyton wait!! Peyton!!" He's breathless when he reaches my car. I'm placing the box in the car when he grabs my shoulder and spins me and around and he and before I could say anything he's lips are on mine kissing passionately and after the shock passes, I kiss him back.

We finally break for air and when I open my eyes I see his blue ones staring back at me. "Okay what was that?" I ask breathless.

He looks just as shocked as I must do. He opens his mouth as to speak but no words come out. I can see his mind racing thinking about what just happened.

_She says wait one minute cause I don't know what to do  
Say that I'm the only one that I'm so perfect for you  
She says wait one minute cause I don't know what to do  
Say that I'm the only one that I'm so perfect for you  
_

"Peyton I'm sorry" He finally says and steps back as if he just got burned.

"No Luke don't apologize, you kissed me, you came after me. Tell me you feel the same way I do tell me I'm the one that we are meant to be together. Tell me you're going to call the wedding off. Tell me I'm the one for you Lucas Scott. He just stands there nothing….he says nothing.

_  
And I knew that this would happen  
And I knew that I'd panic  
And I knew that we'd fall apart  
And I'm falling apart  
And I knew that this would happen  
And I knew that I'd panic  
And I knew that we'd fall apart  
And I gave you my heart, my heart, I gave you my heart  
_

I'm standing at the airport, waiting on my flight back to LA, it had been 3 hours since we kissed, since he came out after me, asking me to stay, and here I was waiting to board my flight. He said nothing to me just stood there and watched as I drove away from him.

"_Flight 305 to Los Angeles now boarding at gate 11"_

I stand and hand my ticket to the woman at the counter and begin walking toward the door to board the plane.

"Peyton wait!! Peyton stop! Don't Go!" Luke is running toward me, I stop as he approaches.

"Luke we've been through this already once tonight, I've gotta go Luke" He reaches out and graps my hand, and in that instant I feel a spark that makes me shiver.

"No Peyton, you can't go….It's you, you're the one I want to spend my life with you have always been the one. I want you by my side when my dreams come true. You are my dream come true. I'm sorry I've been running, pretending I'm happy without you. If I let you go it would be the biggest mistake of my life.

_This is my apology  
I hope it means something  
And I hope you will forgive me cause I am falling apart, falling apart_

I drop my bags and jump into his arms. He kisses me and spins me around. As he places me back onto my feet I hear cheers and clapping, I look over his shoulder to see everyone cheering. Brooke and Haley are crying while Skills, Nathan and Mouth are cheering. Luke looks and me and we both laugh then he whisper in my ear, "How do you feel about Vegas?"


End file.
